


Sushi, Toyota, and Other Words in Japanese

by pornbot2k16 (orphan_account)



Series: kinktober [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hitachi - Freeform, Kinktober, Masturbation, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornbot2k16
Summary: Patrick finds something in Pete's bag and has a bit of fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of kinktober! Prompt- hitachi. 
> 
> "But Edgar*, it's not October fourth anymore! It's two am!" 
> 
> I have not gone to bed yet, so it is not yet Wednesday. Also, time is an illusion, and frankly I don't give a shit. 
> 
> *not my real name

The most unnerving part was that it plugged into the wall. Pete had bought a lot of interesting things off the Internet, too many of which Patrick had accidentally stumbled upon. He'd forever have the mental scars from the fursuit, which pete swore up and down wasn't a sex thing. Patrick wasn't convinced, and he was less than pleased when Pete made the entire band wear them for a photo shoot. Miley Way had shown Patrick some porn that he would never be able to unsee that ruined fursuits forever. Fuckin' furries.

That wasn't the point. The point was that, after getting off tour, Patrick and Pete had taken the wrong bags home. They were too lazy and sick of each other to bother trading back yet, but it made Patrick wonder if Pete had forgotten about this thing in his bag.

Or about how curious Patrick was.

He'd only lasted two days (which he spent mostly sleeping), before he began digging through Pete's duffle with the intent of doing his laundry for him. That way it wouldn't fester on the floor of Pete's house for the next several months. It was the laundry that lead to his unfortunate discovery, because there it was, looking like the world's most useless curling iron, buried in the bottom of Pete's bag.

Now Patrick knew enough about things to recognize it as a "personal massager." He also knew enough about things to know that "personal massagers" were used to massage very personal places. He wasn't sure how it would work for a guy -how it would work for Pete- but that hardly mattered. He set the thing aside and decided to do nothing more besides taunt Pete about it later.

That plan only lasted about two and a half days.

You see, Patrick was curious, okay? He'd never used a vibrator before, not even the twenty minute kind you could buy at Walgreens, that were attached to a little rubber cock ring thingie. He'd thought about it, but in the end, no.

He realized that maybe you should start small when it came to sex toys. Maybe he should get something that vibrates for a little bit before he accidentally caused a terminal dick injury with a plug in vibrator.

Patrick also believed in "go big or go home," so that was what he decided to do.

He stripped his pants off and climbed into bed, kicking the blankets and sheets away. He lived alone. It's not like he needed to cover up. He had the thing plugged into the wall, but he wasn't quite ready yet, so he stroked his hand idly over his dick while he stared at it.

It was big, and kind of scary, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do with it (besides wash it, which he'd done thoroughly, because he and Pete shared a lot, but not that much). There was no way it'd fit in his ass, and it didn't look like it was meant to anyways. He flipped the on switch and it rumbled to life. Patrick was so surprised that he dropped it.

"Fuck," he said, then laughed nervously. It purred on the bed next to him.

He picked it up and ran it down the inside of his arm, still stroking himself. It tickled, and he bit his lip. He ran it over his stomach and his chest, and he had to swallow a moan when he ghosted it over his nipples. He'd always been unnecessarily sensitive.

He dragged the thing down his stomach, enjoying the warmth that pooled in the pit of his stomach and the way his dick hardened. He ran it down his thighs and squirmed, too ticklish.

After only a moment of hesitation, he bit down on his bottom lip and pressed the tip of the vibrator to the head of his cock. The noise that came out of him was unholy. He bucked his hips up, clumsily bumping against the vibrator, and moaned like a cheap whore. It was a good thing nobody was around to hear him.

He gave up stroking himself for running the vibrator over the skin instead, up and down his shaft, into the tender skin around the base of his cock. He pressed it to the underside of his head and whined, literally whined, which was not something he'd known sex could make him do.

He gasped when he ran it over his balls and pulled it away immediately, far too sensitive to keep that up. He played with his thighs again, forcing himself to hold still and imagining it was someone else doing it. He ran it over the head of his cock again, and there were sparks shooting around inside of him which meant he was getting close. He ran it down, around, over his thighs again, spreading his legs farther, and when he pressed it against the delicate skin of his perineum, there wasn't a moment of warning before he was coming, hips jerking up by their own accord and thighs trembling.

He squeezed the base of his cock and desperately jerked himself through the orgasm, only pulling the toy away when the sensations changed from "holy shit" to "shit ow."

He flipped the switch and tossed it aside, panting into the silent air around him and feeling himself start to calm. There was come on his hand and his stomach, and his entire body was soaked in sweat. He'd have to take care of that, but he decided to let himself take a moment first. He'd relax, basking in his orgasm, and run the sheets through the wash later.

Of all the weird things Pete bought off the Internet, this one had to be Patrick's favorite. Maybe Pete wouldn't be getting it back.... If Patrick said he'd never seen it, Pete would believe him. He was gullible like that. Patrick grinned to himself and pulled the plug out of the wall.

"Huh," he said quietly to himself. "Thanks Pete."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Yes I did just make a "thanks pete" joke. It is 2016, and I'm bringing it back. 
> 
> "The meme isn't that old...."
> 
> Shut the fuck up. 
> 
> I can't believe I'm putting off wolf!verse for this...... I'm so sorry.


End file.
